


13.02.221B

by phantasmagoricFaerie



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmagoricFaerie/pseuds/phantasmagoricFaerie
Summary: Um pequeno one shot que escrevi em 2013. Baseado nos livros de Sherlock Holmes e não na série.





	13.02.221B

Ainda me lembro do nosso primeiro beijo.

Era uma manhã ensolarada para os padrões londrinos. Uma luz pálida irradiava pela janela que pairava acima de nossa mesa de refeições. Não fazia muito tempo desde Um Estudo Em Vermelho, ele ainda era um detetive amador, e eu, naturalmente, já estava familiarizado com algumas de suas técnicas. Estávamos sentados naquela mesma mesa, a pouco centímetros nos separando. Era ainda na hora do desjejum quando um oficial qualquer da Scotland Yard veio a nossos aposentos em Baker Street procurando auxilio em um caso que, Holmes decifrara em uma questão de segundos. Porém, naquela manhã específica ele estava visivelmente alegre, e até ignorara o fato de que o caso era um tanto enfadonho. Usualmente ele teria tratado o oficial com certa arrogância, ou teria interrompido a história em seu desenrolar. Naquela ocasião ele escutara a história com um grande interesse e vez por outra abria um sorriso e tratara o visitante gentilmente. 

Quando este saiu, Holmes tornara a sentar-se ao meu lado, deu uma olhada em seu prato, ainda morno, e, posteriormente, me dirigiu um sorriso, o que não era de seu feitio. Retribui o gesto.

Me arrisco muito a dizer que, talvez, com a convivência, eu tenha pego alguns de seus dotes dedutivos, e, aquele sorriso me fez ver como aquele último grande caso, o primeiro que trabalhamos juntos, mexera com Holmes. Seu ego estava inflado, porém de forma mais positiva, talvez menos arrogante do que quando nos conhecemos. Ele parecia, de certa forma, mais feliz, confiante e ativo.

Esta era a mesmíssima cadeia de pensamentos que pairavam sobre minha mente enquanto retribuía o sorriso.

E, para minha surpresa, estavam certos.

"Muito bom, Watson. É exatamente como me sinto."

Meu sorriso se alargou. Sabia que ele iria fazer isso. Por vezes me surpreendia, até me irritava como ele deduzia a partir de simples gestos exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Só que desta vez, mesmo sabendo, mantive um certo tom de surpresa, e perguntei como ele conseguira.

Não obstante, ele começou a desencadear um longo discurso sobre como, mais uma vez, entre tantas outras, meus gestos e a hesitação ao retribuir meu sorriso entregaram minha cadeia de pensamentos a uma luz mais clara. Não muito diferente das outras vezes que fizera isso, porém…

A luz que iluminava naquela manhã não apenas enaltecera a nossa sala de refeições, como também o próprio Holmes. Pareceu extremamente apropriado o fato de que ele irradiava alegria e a luz do sol refletia suas expressões, e, de certa forma, as suavizava. Ele olhava fixamente para mim, e não demorou muito para que minha mente se dispersasse e se concentrasse não nas palavras proferidas por aquele homem, mas no homem em si. Sempre percebi que em seu semblante excêntrico havia uma certa beleza, não somente no conhecimento que nutria sua mente, mas também em sua aparência física, era inegável que Holmes era um homem atraente. E naquela manhã especificamente, tudo nele tinha um aspecto onírico, da forma como falava até o gesticular de dedos. 

E foi naquele momento que percebi que minha admiração por meu parceiro de apartamento se tornara algo mais.

Enquanto o ouvia ainda desenvolver como desvendara minha interpretação de seus sentimentos que, logo desencadeara para um longo discurso sobre a dedução em si, eu já não mais me concentrava em suas palavras, mas nele. E somente nele.

Eu me perguntava se ele conseguiria deduzir o que eu estava sentindo em relação a ele naquele momento. E quase que instantaneamente, o subconsciente de minha mente sussurrou, como um desafio "Eu realmente quero te beijar."

Repudiei esse pensamento quase que instantaneamente, fazendo uma tentativa falha de divagar meus pensamentos para outras coisas, mas parecia impossível. Eu me encontrava remoendo isso, tentara não dar quaisquer sinais do que estava pensando, ainda fingindo prestar atenção no discurso de Holmes. Parecia impossível, e a cada repudia de pensamento, eu parecia mais óbvio, e a imagem de Holmes me beijando, cada vez mais clara e frequente. Estava pronto para me desculpar por pensar nele de tal forma.

Mas para a minha surpresa, ele não demonstrara quaisquer resquícios de sentimentalismo. Nenhuma expressão, ou sinal de reconhecimento. Ele nem sequer me estudara. Apenas continuou com seus devaneios.

Eu deveria saber. Holmes não lida com questões do coração.

"Deduzir, meu caro Watson" ele continuava a me fitar languidamente, enquanto fazia uma espécie de garra aberta com a mão "é elementar, quaisquer que seja sua afinidade com alguém. Depois de um tempo é apenas algo natural." seus dedos finos agora libertaram-se da garra que fazia anteriormente, as pontas de seus dedos direcionados a poucos centímetros de minha face, como um mestre fazendo uma mesura a seu aprendiz.

"Como você soubera o que eu estava pensando, isso é um exemplo de como as cadeias de dedução influenciam nossa vida, especialmente agora que oficializamos nossa convivência conjunta. Outro exemplo disso é…"

Então seus dedos longos não mais estavam soltos. As pontas de seus dedos já não mais dispersas, pois tocavam de leve a superfície de meu queixo, levando-me a pouco centímetros de seu rosto. Então Sherlock Holmes com este simples gesto, selara meus lábios.

Ele se demorou o tempo que achou necessário, fazendo ser um beijo tímido e rápido. Ainda assim foi o suficiente para que dividíssemos a mesma transpiração, mesmo que por um segundo. Seus lábios finos eram surpreendentemente macios. 

Ele se afastou e assumiu uma postura rígida e fria, voltara a se sentar em sua cadeira, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Seu rosto estava envolto por um rubor, e quando finalmente tomou a coragem de me fitar novamente, e vira que eu persistia na mesma posição, porém embasbacado, e a face tão vermelha quanto a dele. O que o fizera sorrir timidamente enquanto enrubescia mais.

Era incrível como aquele homem nunca deixava de me surpreender.

Me faltavam palavras, mas, por fim, eu disse:

"Você solucionou o caso, Holmes."

Eu o puxei mais pra perto para beijá-lo uma segunda vez. Mas não consegui. Estava sorrindo demais. E, para minha surpresa, ele também. A cada lampejo de seu olhar, ele despia-se daquela máscara fria que tanto usava. O que me fazia sorrir mais. Como ele poderia fazer me sentir tão bobo?

Desta vez ele dirigira seus dedos para tocar na minha nuca e puxou-me para tentar beijar-me mais uma vez. Era o que teria feito, mas fomos interrompidos por outro toque em nossa porta.


End file.
